


Erinnerungen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er erinnert sich...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15006) by ynm. 



Er beobachtete, und er erinnerte sich.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als diese Person dachte, er sei das Universum und alles drehe sich um ihn.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als diese Person dachte, er könne nichts falsch machen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, als diese Person verletzt war und bei ihm Trost suchte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, als diese Person traurig war und an seiner Schulter weinte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, als seine Gegenwart genug war, um das Gesicht dieser Person mit einem Lächeln der reinen Freude und Wonne zu erhellen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, und er beobachtete.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie diese Person, nun schon erwachsen – zumindest körperlich – um den Anderen herumtanzte, dabei dessen ausgestreckte Hände vermied, ähnlich dem Weg, den der Mond um die Erde nimmt.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie diese Person an den Anderen glaubte, dass dieser niemals verlieren würde und immer an seiner Seite sein würde.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie diese Person verletzt wurde und von dem Anderen getröstet wurde, als liebende Hände den Schmerz linderten.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie diese Person traurig war und innerhalb der sanften Umarmung des Anderen weinte, als der Andere ihn dicht an sich drückte und Worte des Trostes murmelte, bis das Weinen nachließ.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie das Gesicht dieser Person durch ein Lächeln heller als die Sonne und tausendmal wärmer aufleuchtete, wenn der Andere um ihn war.  
  
Ace beobachtete, als er sich für ein Mittagsschläfchen hinlegte, den Hut tief in die Augen gezogen.  
  
„So fühlt es sich also an eine Tochter in die Ehe zu geben“, dachte er liebevoll mit einem Lächeln, als das Geräusch von Ruffys begeistertem Lachen und Zorros halbherziges Murren herüberwehte, wo er lag, und ihn einschläferte wie ein Schlaflied.  
  
Ende


End file.
